Coming Clean
by beautiflxoblvn
Summary: SEQUEL to ROOM SERVICE - Ally and "Ross" haven't seen each other since that night in New York City. They have dreamed and fantasized about meeting the other again, but what will happen when they meet unexpectedly in Miami? Can they get past the circumstances of their NY encounter? What truths will be revealed now that they're out of that hotel room?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. Original stories 'Room Service' and 'Coming Clean' by PaganBaby. Names and places have been changed. No copyright infringement intended.

**Hello my lovelies. Have you missed me? I can honestly say I've missed you so so much! Let me start off by throwing out a huge apology. At the end of my last update for Room Service I whined a bit about the number of reviews I had been receiving for the story. After seeing what some of you had to say I realized I came across as being really selfish because I really should be happy for the reviews I **_**am**_** getting, and I truly am. I realize that a lot of you are writers as well and you don't always see a good turn out as far as reviews go. I certainly had no right to complain and I hope I didn't offend any of you with what I said. I didn't mean to. I was simply afraid that you guys didn't like it.**

**With that being said, for those of you who may be new to FF or don't really review that often, a simple "great!" or "loved it!" could make someone's day, not just on my stories but on everyone's! If you enjoy a story, let the author know! If you don't, they may assume there is not enough interest and stop updating or delete it all together. On sites like this, it's important for authors to know their work and imagination is appreciated. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take the time to drop a review on a story you've read, especially if you can tell that author may be new. We want to give everyone the support and advice we have to offer.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this sequel to Room Service. I think it's about time some questions get answered, don't you think? ;) Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

A warm breeze and the far off sounds of waves crashing the shore line made their way through the large open window, lightly rustling the corners of pages of thirty or so students' worn out text books as they tiredly listened to the teachers lecture. Ally sat in her English class, her chin resting on one hand, doodling on her notebook and daydreaming. It had been a month since she'd come back home to Miami and she still couldn't get Ross out of her mind.

Every day she felt herself slip into a movie montage of longing and loneliness, her life moving in slow motion as she remembered the feverish night she'd shared with a complete stranger, before falling head over heels in love with him. Their wild, passionate night together was burned into her memory for all time; the way her skin tingled when he touched her; the way his skin felt sliding against hers; his stormy russet eyes burning into hers; the way his face looked when he came; the taste of his skin, mouth and cock; how his lips and tongue felt on her body; how it felt when he was inside of her... It was all so fresh in her mind.

She longed to see him or just hear his voice again, just once more.

Ally had tried to put it in the past, to not miss him, but her dreams were filled with visions of him. Her eyes would close and she would see Ross smirking and beckoning to her; Ross kissing and licking trails over her body; Ross telling her what wicked things he wanted to do to her, his silky, low voice sending lightning bolts straight to her sex; Ross naked and laid out before her like a sinfully delicious buffet; Ross' soft lips twisting into a smile as he brushed them over hers...

A week after she got home, in a moment of weakness and longing, Ally had gone so far as to call the escort service he worked for. Her hands trembled and she chewed her lip in nervousness the entire time she was on hold, then she had been surprised, and heart-sick to learn that he no longer worked for them.

She'd never see him again.

Many a night was spent crying into her pillow for the man she burned for, but could never touch again. It didn't help to think that he didn't think of her as anything but another client. She was just a job to him, the next paycheck that rolled across his desk, but… he had made her feel so special... The logical side of Ally told her that was his job, to make her feel that way. That was how he earned repeat customers and steady income. Still, Ally couldn't shake the notion that he felt something for her too. For someone whose job was strictly show and sex, he had been so tender and, yes, _loving_ with her...

She felt like a moron for developing feelings for him, for craving him like she did, but the fact remained, she was head over heels in love with a gigolo. _Other people can have lots of sex and not have it mean anything, why can't I? Why did I have to fall in love with him?_

"Miss Dawson, could you at least _pretend_ to pay attention?"

She looked up sharply at her English teacher. He was shaking his head at her with a disapproving expression and all of her classmates' eyes were on her. It wasn't like her to be called out on unless she had her hand held high to answer a question. She blushed furiously.

"Sorry," she mumbled, heat rising to her cheeks as she shyly looked around and slumped in her seat, keeping her eyes trained on the white board.

Her teacher sighed and turned his attention back to the entire class. "I know all of your minds are on graduation and the upcoming Prom, but we still have one more month of school to get through, people. Focus."

The class groaned as he went back to discussing the merits of Dickens' work.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ally headed to her father's store during her usual cluster of free periods.

Her friends met there every day to spend some time together with her dad, the local music shop keeper, while they were on break. He was a bit stuffy, and extremely stingy with his money, but a very kind and gentle-mannered man, and he would do anything for Ally and her friends, and they all knew it and loved him for it.

Speaking of father figures... Her step father had called when he got the bill for the weekend. Ally was afraid of what his reaction would be, despite how smug she had been in New York. To her surprise, dear old Paul hadn't even complained about it. He was all, _'That's okay, sweetie. I told you to spend and you did. No problem.'_ He hadn't even batted an eyelash about the X-rated movies Ally had ordered.

Somehow, that was even worse than if he'd bitched at her. She wanted to get _some_ kind of reaction from him. It was like he didn't care about anything she did at all.

Ally thought about her return to Miami after that weekend in New York as she walked to the store. Her girlfriends had known immediately that she'd 'gotten laid' while she was away. Trish said that Ally had that certain 'glow' about her. They pumped her for details.

Of course she gave them as few details as possible. She told them that she'd met a gorgeous guy named Ross in her hotel. He had blond hair and the brownest eyes she'd ever seen. She'd said that her and Ross hit it off right away, and engaged in mad, passionate, monkey lovin' all night long. She certainly wasn't going to tell them that he was 'hired help'.

Trish and Carrie were very interested in hearing about what kind of stuff Ally and Ross did. It was really embarrassing but Ally gave them some details; how great he was at oral sex; the inhuman way he would move his tongue; how great his body was; how _big_ he was. She couldn't tell them how many times they'd done it because she'd lost count along the way. Trish and Carrie giggled, gasped and laughed into their hands the entire time. They both had agreed: Ally was one lucky bitch.

But Ally didn't feel so lucky. Yes, she and Ross shared an incredible night of passion that would always be special to her... but she would never see him again. Never feel his touch, never look into his smiling brown eyes. Her longing for him was getting worse instead of better. She had expected it to get _less_ painful as time went on, not more so.

Ally put on a happy face and breezed through the shop doors.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted her friends, who were seated around the cash counter.

They all said their hello's. Ally walked behind the counter, tucking her book bag under the counter near the cash register.

"So, what's up? Anything interesting going on today?" Ally asked.

"Nope," Trish said tiredly, dark circles lined her eyes. "Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel. Why do they make us drag ourselves back here every morning after finals? What's the frickin' point?"

"You're forgetting that they love to torture us," Jace, Trish's boyfriend pointed out.

"Ah, yes. Thanks, babe. How could I forget that they're sadistic bastards?"

Dez rolled his eyes and put his head down on the counter, ignoring his pessimistic friends across the way.

Carrie patted his head. "Just think, we still have Prom to look forward to," she said with a smile, and Dez lifted his head and smiled, grateful for her positive attitude.

Mr. Dawson came out of his office, looking harried as usual, carrying a stack of books. He smiled when he saw his daughter and her friends gathered in their usual places, and placed his things on the counter.

"How is everyone this afternoon?" he asked cordially.

Everyone mumbled and groaned.

Lester laughed. "Now, let's not have any of that. It's almost over. You've made it this far. You can get through one more month."

They grumbled.

"Oh!" Lester said suddenly, remembering something important. "Do you recall me telling you about my new intern, Austin?"

They nodded.

"Well, he's finally here from New York. He'll be helping me here in the store in exchange for housing while he records demos for different recording labels." Lester smiled broadly.

He was obviously pleased that he had new help in the store since Ally was busy with finals, and that he got the help without having to actually pay him. He looked towards the door of his office. "Austin? There are some people I'd like you to meet. Could you come out for a minute?" Lester called.

"Coming!" the voice from the stock room called and shortly thereafter footsteps could be heard hurrying into the show room.

Ally went white and froze the moment she heard him speak. She had to be wrong. It couldn't be him. She turned slowly in her seat until her eyes came to rest on him standing next to her father. It was him. New York Ross.

At the same time Ally's eyes landed on him, Austin looked in her direction. Their eyes met. Shock and recognition registering on both their faces.

_'OHGODOHGODOHGOD!'_ Their minds screamed.

_'It's him!'_

_'It's her!'_

Lester continued talking, oblivious to what was happening in front of him. "Everyone, this is my intern, Austin. Austin, I'd like you to meet," Lester pointed out each teen as he said their names, "Dez, Trish, Carrie, Jace and my daughter, Ally."

The group heartily greeted Austin. Trish and Carrie's eyes skimmed over him, taking in the hard lines of muscle under his tight black t-shirt and jeans. They were crazy about their boyfriends, but they were still women. Looking couldn't hurt.

Austin felt like he was in the middle of a dream. It was Roxie, the woman from the hotel in New York. The one he hadn't been able to forget. The one that haunted his dreams night after night. The one he had spent many hours fantasizing about while he stroked himself to orgasm.

But... her name was Ally, not Roxie. And she was a fucking high school student!

_Oh fuck! How old is she? I'll fucking hang myself if she's 15!_ Austin's mind raced.

_HOLY SHIT! He's here! And he's staying here in the Sonic Boom and working for dad!? Oh God! This can't be happening!_ Ally thought.

They both panicked, but struggled not to let it show in their expressions. Under the surface of their panic, they were both thrilled to see each other again. It was literally a dream come true for both of them. Their minds were occupied, but their bodies reacted to the other's presence. Their skin itched to be touched and stroked by each other's hands, their loins throbbed with want.

Austin took a deep breath and walked over to shake hands with the young people. He put on a friendly smile and shook each of their hands in turn, giving them a warm hello. He saved Ally for last.

"H-Hello," Ally said. "Nice to... meet you." Her voice trembled slightly. She didn't want the others to suspect anything.

Austin took her hand in his. They both fought back a shiver at the contact. Electricity shot out from their hands, racing up their arms and through the rest of their bodies, cutting through the surprise and shock.

He was getting hard.

She was getting wet.

Their bodies knew what they wanted, even if their brains were muddled.

"Nice to meet you too," Austin kept his voice steady as he stroked her knuckles with the pad of his thumb, "_Ally_."

_Take it easy, man! She's here, it's her... You're touching her... But you can handle this... FUCK! I'm a sick fucker! I know she's just a kid, but I still want to throw her down on this table and fuck her like I've dreamed about for a month! Please God, give me strength!_

He gave her a sideways '_we have to talk'_ look and released her hand.

Ally gulped. _ I'm dead! He knows what a big fat liar I am! If there is a God, I will be killed in a bizarre dodge ball accident in P.E. before the end of the day. Oh... he's even more of a hottie than I remembered... I want him so bad!_

"Are you in college? You look like a college man..." Carrie asked, her eyes discreetly scanning up and down his body.

Dez frowned. He didn't like his girlfriend checking out this... handsome city-boy blonde with the muscular arms and firm looking pecs and... well… Dez decided he couldn't blame her. After all, he had been checking him out too just now - in a purely scientific way, of course. As long as Carrie didn't try pawing this Austin guy, it was okay.

Jace didn't mind Trish's checking Austin out; he was totally secure in their relationship. Even if the guy did look like he stepped out the pages of a magazine...

"Uh, no. I'm not in college anymore. I'm twenty three," Austin said.

Ally looked away. _That's only six years separating us... that's not too bad… _And yet, as the others all fell into happy conversation, and she locked eyes with him and saw the fear and disappointment held in his russet orbs, she knew nothing good could come of this situation.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**You guys know what to do! Let me know if you love it or hate it. And don't forget to FAV/FOLLOW for email updates on this story and every story you like!**

**Until next time… ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. Original stories 'Room Service' and 'Coming Clean' by PaganBaby. Names and places have been changed. No copyright infringement intended.

**HOLY SHITBALLS. EIGHTY EIGHT reviews on chapter one?! I guess you guys weren't kidding when you said you wanted a sequel! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you all reviewed so much, because I am simply speechless. ;)**

**For those of you who are worried about the age difference, do not fret, there is a reason for it. Not everything can be that easy, but I'll try and make it all worth it later, I promise. Also, for those who were asking, this will be a multi-chap, and it is technically already complete, I just have to go in and add my own special touch, so I should have pretty regular updates.**

**Always remember, I love you all. *kisses***

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ally walked home by herself after school.

She was still in shock that her secret lover had showed up in town and that, of all things, he was her father's new intern. He was going to be living in the loft space above the store… literally going to be there – every – single – day. It was majorly freaky. She supposed it was true what those creepy little dolls sang on the ride at Disneyland, it really was a small world after all.

Ally had skipped going to the store after school like normal to avoid the inevitable conversation with _Austin_ as she now knew his _real_ name to be. She knew that he'd corner her sooner or later, after all she had just as much explaining to do as he did, if not more. She both dreaded and ached to talk to him again. She had lied her ass off that night in New York, and now he knew the truth. Would he be angry? Would he yell at her?

Just as Ally was walking up her driveway, a car pulled up, parking directly in front of the house; an old, mint-condition, black Camaro.

Her breath caught in her throat when Austin got out and looked at her over the roof of the car for a moment, then he moved around to stand near the trunk, allowing her to see all of him. He looked gorgeous. The sun shone down on his blond hair, making it look even whiter. In addition to his black t-shirt and jeans, he was wearing an open-front worn out denim jacket. It looked so good on him. He was smoking a cigarette. On him, _anything_ could look good.

"Hi," Austin breathed out, sounding utterly exasperated, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his coat and staring at her.

"H-Hi. Did... you follow me?" Ally asked in a squeaky voice.

"No. I waited for you to come by the store after your classes let out," he said with a hint of defensiveness in his tone. "Your dad said that's what you normally do. When you didn't show I snuck a peek at his mail in the office to get your address."

Ally nodded numbly and looked down at her trembling hands. "Oh."

"I figure we… we needed a chance to talk without an audience." His chocolate eyes bore into hers.

Ally's heart fluttered at the worried expression he wore on his face, at the small wrinkles on his forehead as he raised his eyebrows at her, and at the crooked way his jaw moved when his teeth connected at the end of his sentence. She wasn't sure, however, if her heart was fluttering from butterflies or from utter fear. She panicked. "I-I don't want to talk," she said as she walked quickly to her front door, fumbling with her house keys.

Austin furrowed his brows and moved quickly to stand beside her on the porch. "Damn it, Rox- Sorry, it's not Roxie, it's _Ally_, isn't it? Forgive me. After thinking of you as Roxie all month, it's a little hard to get used to using your real name," he said with a note of sarcasm.

Ally tried putting the key in the lock, but kept missing. Her hands were shaking too much, and she couldn't help the slight snort as she whirled around to face him again. "Me? How about you, _Austin._ I'm not even sure which one is your _real_ name. Were you fooling me? Or are you fooling my dad?" Ally finished with a reverence and whirled back around to face the door again, trying to line the key up with the hole above the handle.

Austin saw how terrified she was and instantly regretted his attitude, even if she _did_ deserve to be reprimanded for her thoughtless actions. He reached out and took her hands in his, gently turning her to face him again. She looked up into his eyes, her entire body trembling.

"My real name _is_ Austin. Austin Moon," he said to her with feeing, and her face relaxed slightly. "We need to clear the air. I have things I need to say to you," he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

Ally nodded imperceptibly. She'd agree to anything when he was touching her and gazing into her eyes.

"O-Okay. Just... don't yell at me." Her chin quivered, feeling much like the young teenage girl she was.

Austin's heart melted. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and... He took a shaky breath and smiled. _'Be strong... be strong... be strong...'_ he repeated to himself. "I won't yell. Promise."

Ally smiled weakly then unlocked the front door, leading Austin into the living room, and sat on the couch stiffly. She wasn't looking forward to this discussion.

Austin sat down on the other side of the couch and turned to look at her.

Ally looked down at the floor, afraid to make more eye contact. "What happened to the fancy Challenger that woman gave you?"

Austin took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Sold it. It'd be hard to convince anyone that I got the money for it by getting a few songs sold. You... won't tell anyone what I did for a living... will you?" Austin asked anxiously. "Your dad... I doubt he'd be... impressed, to say the least..."

"No. Of course not... Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone." Ally scratched at the fabric of the couch.

They were silent for a few moments.

"You're still in high school. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you pretend -"

"I'm almost 18. So don't freak out." Ally fidgeted.

Austin blew out a breath. She wasn't as young as he had feared, but... she was still _too_ young for him.

"Well, that's a relief. But why did you pretend to be Roxie Rocket? What were you thinking? And inviting a man you didn't know into your hotel room..."

"I... wasn't thinking. I mean, there I was, all alone in the city, getting loopy and horn—" she paused and looked up at is arched brow, blushing. "Um, lonely. And suddenly there you were, standing outside my door looking so good... so hot... I lost it. I'm... sorry." Ally hung her head.

Austin sighed. "They fired me, you know. The _real_ Roxie was pissed that I never showed up."

Ally's head shot up. "They... fired you? Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd get in trouble... I know it was stupid to pretend... They didn't say they fired you, they said you left..."

"Who told you I left?" Austin furrowed his brow.

Ally looked away again, her face turning red.

"Ally," he said in a soft voice. "Did you call the service looking for me?" His heart pounded painfully at the thought of her trying to contact him again. She'd been unable to forget him, too?

"Kind of... I just... I don't know... wanted to hear your voice..." She played with the hem of her striped mini-skirt then looked at him, her eyes shiny. "I wanted to know... how you were."

"I felt... the same way," Austin said, unconsciously moving closer to her. "I called the hotel and asked if there was a number where the woman who had stayed in Suite 213 could be reached. Needless to say, they wouldn't give me the information..."

"Really?" Ally's heart thudded. He'd tried to find her too! That night did mean as much to him as it did to her! She did a mental 'Ally' dance. She moved closer to him, and their thighs touched. Their breathing hitched up a notch.

Austin nodded. His eyes going from hers to her slightly parted lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He knew that he shouldn't. She was too young... she was a daughter and employee of his new boss'... it was wrong... but... He leaned over, slowly closing the distance between them and brushing his lips over hers. He was powerless against the force of his attraction to her.

They moaned and melted into the kiss, their arms coming up to wrap around the other. Their long month of frustration and longing was at last coming to an end.

"Mmph, Austin…" Ally mumbled against his lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

After a minute, they broke away, panting, their eyes closed. They slowly opened their eyes, now glazed over with lust.

"Forgive me?" Ally breathed. "For lying and getting you fired, I mean."

Austin could feel the blood in his body rushing south. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean any harm." Austin looked back to her kiss-swollen lips, eager to dive back in for more.

"Austin, I missed you so much," Ally sighed dreamily.

They searched each other's eyes for a moment before lunging at each other, fusing their mouths together, kissing desperately and hungrily.

"Oh! Yes! Missed you! Want you!" Ally gasped when Austin tore his mouth from hers and attacked her neck, biting and sucking.

"Ally! God, I've been going crazy thinking about you!" Austin gasped against her neck.

"I... wasn't just another... client, then?" she asked breathlessly.

Austin pulled back to look in her eyes. She could see the same desperation and longing in his eyes that she was feeling. "No. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about you, dreaming about you. I -"

Ally cut him off by smashing her mouth against his. She pushed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him, her body singing at once again being draped over his. His hardening cock poked up at her.

They kissed as their happy hands flew over the other's body. Ally pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his jeans and ran her hand underneath to touch the bare skin of his abdomen and chest. They were both shivering from the lust running rampant through their helpless bodies. Austin moved his hands down her back to cup her ass, kneading it roughly.

Ally gasped and sat up to straddle him, hiking her skirt up around her waist. Then she dropped back down to continue their kiss, grinding her center against his hard-on.

"Uhh! Austin!" Ally groaned, nibbling at his lips while unbuttoning his jeans. "Want you!"

She stuck her hands down the front of his pants to feel that big, beautiful cock of his.

"Fuck! Yes! Ally!" Austin gasped as she gripped his hard dick and slid her hand up and down its length. His eyes rolled back from the mind-numbing pleasure her touch brought him.

"Need you! Oh God, I need you!" Ally panted, bringing his cock out with one hand while the other moved her soaked panties aside.

Just as she was slipping his bulbous head between her dewy folds, the sound of a car door being shut in the driveway was heard.

It took a moment for Ally's brain to process the meaning of the sound.

Her eyes bugged out. "Oh my God! My father!"

She leapt off of him. They both hurriedly fixed their clothing and smoothed their disheveled hair.

It hit home again to Austin that this was wrong. He shouldn't have to be worried about the woman's father coming home to find them coiled around each other. Ally was just too young for him. Maybe when she was off on her own, in college, things... would be different… It hurt like hell; he wanted to be with her so badly, but he had to be strong.

Lester Dawson entered through the front door and walked to the living room. He looked at Austin and Ally sitting innocently on the couch. They stood up as he entered.

"Hi, sweetie. I was just about to ask you who the car parked in front of the house belonged to..." Lester smiled.

"Uh, hi, Dad. You got out of work early," she said with a wave of dread washing down the back of her neck. "You obviously already know Austin..."

"There wasn't much going on at the store so I closed up early. And yes, actually, Austin I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. I was going to ask you to close up for me…"

Austin smiled a sheepish smile. This was already starting to hurt his chances. If Ally's dad even suspected that he was going after his daughter he'd kick him out of the loft space and he'd be forced to go crawling back to his parents, without a single recorded song to show for it. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Dawson. You see, I… I..

"I didn't feel well and decided to just come home after school. Austin saw me walking and offered me a ride," Ally interjected when she could see Austin was without an excuse.

Lester's expression softened then. "Thank you, Austin. That was very generous of you," he said shifting his eyes back and forth between the two. "Would, uh, would you like something to drink?" he asked, just trying to be polite.

"Uh, no thank you. I have to get going, actually." Austin looked at his watch.

"Well, thanks again for bringing my Ally home. I'm heading upstairs to make a few calls. Got some possible conventions coming up that I'll be travelling to. Ally, sweetie, just shout of you need me. Austin, see you tomorrow in the store?"

"Yes sir," Austin nodded with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Ally smiled. 

Lester gave them each one last glance as he retreated upstairs.

Once they heard the bedroom door shut, they turned back toward each other. They looked down awkwardly. Ally picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her shirt.

"Ally... what just happened - what almost just happened - we have to control ourselves. I didn't come here intending to... I just wanted to talk."

She looked up. "You didn't want to... I thought you wanted me." Her lip trembled.

"I did. I _do_."

He walked up to her, and cupped her face in his hands. She leaned into his touch, a contented smile gracing her lips.

"You're just so young," Austin said with a melancholy expression.

Ally straightened back up, worry lines on her forehead. "Why do you say it like that? I'm old enough, it's not like I'm going to tell what we did. You won't get in trouble."

"Maybe not with the law. But I don't think your dad would be pleased that a 23-year-old man was sniffing around his _almost _18-year-old daughter."

"You don't want to be with me, do you?" Ally started to panic, tears popping up in her eyes. _'This can't be happening! I can't have found him again only to have him reject me! Oh God… Why do I have to be in love with him?!'_

She didn't like the sound of what he was saying. There was no way she wanted to be apart from him any longer, not when fate had brought them back together. There was still an intense heat between them. Couldn't he feel it, too? Ally felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

"Ally, I meant what I said before. I... really have been thinking about you, wanting you... but it just couldn't work out between us. Besides your age there's also the fact that I'm leaving for L.A. to start a new singing career in a month or so... It wouldn't be right to start up something -"

"What? What about what happened before my dad came home? Why were you all over me?" Ally asked, becoming more distressed by the minute. He just couldn't mean what he was saying…

"That was... it was weakness on my part. I should have tried to control myself..." It was ripping his heart out to say these things to her when all he wanted to do was wrap himself around her petite frame and stay there forever.

"What? You like older women, is that it?" Ally's voice was becoming more shrill.

"Just calm down. Lower your voice!" Austin whispered.

"Do you think I'm too immature? Is that what you think? 'Cause I'm not! I think I proved back in New York how _mature_ I can be…"

"Dammit, Ally! Why are you making this so hard? Will you stop it? Stop being such a spoiled brat! Your dad is going to hear you!" Austin looked up the stairs nervously. He really didn't intend to snap at her and call her a brat, but the tension and stress of the moment had gotten to him.

Ally was angry and didn't stop to think before she bit back at him, her emotions got the better of her and took over her mouth. "Spoiled brat?! Well, at least I'm not a who-" Ally's eyes opened wide in shock at what she'd almost said. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

Austin's head snapped back around to look at her, his eyes widened slightly before his face crumbled. So, that's what she really thought of him...

"No... No you're not. I'm the only whore around here," Austin said sadly. He clenched and unclenched his jaw then turned and went out the front door half way down the walk way.

Ally raced after him, catching him by the arm and turning him back around to face her. The hurt look on his face shattered her heart.

"Austin! Austin, I didn't mean that! I don't know what made me say that! I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize. It's the truth. I _am_ a whore... and that's all I'll ever be to you," he said with an edge to his voice, his eyes dark.

"No! That's not true, I don't think that! I was just upset that you said you didn't want to be with me, and I didn't know what I was saying."

"Just let me go." Austin pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Austin, please..." Ally cried.

With a withering look he turned and walked to his car. Ally hugged herself, tears ran down her face as she watched him get in his car and drive away.

**TBC **

**You guys know what to do! Let me know if you love it or hate it. And don't forget to FAV/FOLLOW for email updates on this story and every story you like!**

**Until next time… ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. Original stories 'Room Service' and 'Coming Clean' by PaganBaby. Names and places have been changed. No copyright infringement intended.

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Life has been pretty crazy these last few weeks. Phew… I need a breather from life…**

**Always remember, I love you all. *kisses***

**UPDATE 4/22/14 - So a lovely reader was kind enough to point out a few minor flaws in my chapter, the biggest one being that Ally's ex is Elliot, not Dallas as I originally posted here, so I went back in and fixed it. Hope I don't/didn't confuse anyone with my little whoopsie! And thank you so much, you know who you are ;)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ally was finally able to open her locker after three tries at the combination.

She had hardly gotten any sleep. She tossed and turned for hours thinking about Austin and the argument she'd had with him. She hated herself for lashing out at him and almost calling him that name. She didn't know what had possessed her to say it, besides anger and her own hurt feelings, but now Austin thought that's all he was to her.

She couldn't leave it like that.

She'd have to make him listen to her. So that she could tell him how much he meant to her. Even if...they couldn't be together, she didn't want to hurt him. How did the saying go? You always hurt the one you love. Well, she didn't want to do that.

Trish walked up to her own locker, which was next to Ally's.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish looked at Ally's gloomy face. "What's wrong? You've been Miss Mopey Pants all day."

"It's nothing..." Ally put a book away.

"Oh... I bet I know!" Trish grinned.

Ally turned to look at her. "You do?"

"Mmmhmm! It's Austin! Isn't it?" Trish smirked as she raised a brow at her best friend.

Ally's eyes widened. "What?! No, no... not Austin…" she said unconvincingly.

"Hehehe, c'mon, Ally! I saw the way you were looking at him yesterday!" Trish leaned closer and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "I did a little checkin' out of his bod, too! You _like_ him!" she giggled.

Ally relaxed, but only a little bit. "Uh... um, no I don't..."

"Yes, you do. You're smitten!" Trish pushed her lightly. "And you're all mopey because you think he won't ask you out."

"No." Ally started blushing like mad.

"You are soooo the smitten kitten! But you aren't the only one."

"Huh?" Ally asked.

"Brooke and her pack of hyenas have camped outside your dads store every chance they've gotten since Austin showed up."

Ally did her best to hide her bubbling jealousy from her best friend before she could figure out what was really upsetting her.

"Anyway, I heard her talking in Biology class. She was saying how he kept bending over and lifting heavy boxes and instruments so they got to check out his cute ass," Trish rolled her eyes. "She actually thinks she can get him to go out with her!"

Ally ground her teeth together and balled her hands up into fists. The thought of that bimbo Brooke undressing Austin with her eyes and getting her grubby paws on him, made the petite brunette's blood boil. She wondered if Brooke was heading to the store trying to mack on Austin right now.

Ally shut her locker. "I gotta go, Trish. See ya."

She walked quickly towards the exit to the school, ready to kick some bimbotic ass, if necessary.

"Aw, Ally's got it bad!" Trish giggled. "I wouldn't want to be Brooke right now... or ever, for that matter," Trish mumbled. 

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ally took a deep breath as she stood outside the music shop doors.

She didn't know what she planned on doing if Brooke was inside perving on Austin. She just knew she'd do _something_. Whether it was smart or not, she was in love with Austin.

_'I'll rip that bitch's hair out by the roots before I let her touch him!'_ Ally fumed internally, surprising even herself at her brazenness.

She pushed through the doors and was relieved that no one seemed to be here. Except Austin. He was standing at the long counter looking through some magazines. He was wearing thick black-rimmed glasses.

_'Ugh! He looks so fucking cute!'_ Ally silently sighed before walking up to the counter. She _had_ to tell him how sorry she was and how much he meant to her.

"Hi," Ally said softly.

Austin looked up, a little startled. He hadn't heard her come in. Since he was caught off guard, he forgot that he was upset with her and smiled, his whole face lighting up. One day couldn't erase a whole month of longing to see her again. Then, he remembered. They shouldn't be together. She was too young and... she only wanted him for the sex. The smile disappeared and he looked back down at the magazine.

"Can I help you?" Austin asked formally.

"I didn't know you wore glasses. They look really good on you. Very cute, very sexy in a nerdy kind of way," Ally said, putting her elbows up on the counter.

Austin only spared her a glance then went back to the book he was studying.

She sighed. "Austin, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. That's not how I think of you. You have to believe me."

"I told you. Don't apologize. You were right. I _am_ a whore," he said quietly. "You can say it. It's not a dirty word... well, I guess it is actually... but you get the point."

Regardless of how he played it off, it had hurt him when she'd said it, or almost said it. But... hadn't he been getting testy with her too? And he was telling her that they couldn't be together. That would upset anyone. Maybe she really didn't mean it. Maybe it had just been her emotions running too high and taking over her mouth.

"No. You're warm, funny, kind, loving, and gentle... and so much more. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'd _never_ want to hurt you. Our night together…" she said looking around to be sure her father wasn't around. "...was so special to me. You're so special to me."

Ally could only hope the desperation and longing in her voice was enough to make him believe her. She didn't know what else she could do.

The tone of her voice and the sincerity in it, had him looking up to meet her gaze. They gazed into each other's eyes. Austin was losing his resolve fast. The way she looked at him; so full of affection and... yearning. He felt like he was drowning in the espresso brown, liquid pools of her eyes. They drew him in like an undertow.

She was telling the truth. She really hadn't meant to hurt him. Austin felt himself being pulled into her further. He unconsciously moved toward her, then stopped himself.

He pried his eyes away from hers with an effort, and looked back down at the counter.

"Your father's in the office. We shouldn't be talking about this..."

"Okay." Ally glanced at the closed door to her father's office. "When can we talk then? How about tonight? We could -"

"No. Not tonight... I have plans."

Ally's heart clenched. _'Does he have a date?! Oh, please don't let him have a date!'_

"Oh?" Ally said coolly. "Okay. Then how about tomorrow on my lunch period? We can find some place quiet to talk."

Austin looked back up at her. She had a resolved look on her face. He sighed, but smiled ever so slightly. "You aren't going to give up until you get your way, are you?"

"That's right," Ally said with a smile. "I never give up on the things that are important to me." She put her hand lightly on top of his on the countertop. "Especially not on the people that are important to me."

She caressed his hand. He was getting lost in her eyes again. Even this fleeting touch had his blood pounding through his veins. What was it about this girl that made him powerless against her charms?

"Ally, I -" Austin began.

"Ally!" Lester said coming out of the office. "You're here earlier than usual."

Austin and Ally pulled their hands away from the other's and tried to act casual.

"Hey, dad. I was just... seeing how Austin was doing in 'your domain'. I heard Babbling Brooke and her good-time buddies were hanging around a lot. I had to see that for myself," Ally joked.

Lester chuckled. "Yes, they have been in here more than they usually are, which would be never. Now, I _wonder_ what could have inspired them, young girls who play no instruments whatsoever, to visit the music store after four years of avoiding the place…?" Lester said, looking over the rims of his glasses at his young intern.

"I'm not encouraging them," Austin said with a slight chuckle, rolling his eyes.

"Of course not. But... couldn't you try to find some trousers that _fit_ you properly," Lester teased.

Austin looked scandalized as he walked out from behind the counter and took off his glasses, folding in the arms and looping one into his pocket so they hung out on their own. "What's wrong with my jeans?" he asked, looking down at his tight black pants.

Lester rolled his eyes at the young man. "Ally," her father said. "Don't you think his jeans are a tad too... snug?"

"Umm..." Ally blushed as she tried not to ogle him, which was difficult because he looked so very yummy. And the jeans _were_ tight, but that was exactly how she liked them on him. She could see… _everything_ she needed to. "They look okay to me."

_'A lot better than okay! That pinch-able ass…'_ Ally felt her body temperature going up as she remembered the last time she'd seen that same 'pinch-able ass' naked. She recalled how firm and taut his ass felt under her hands when she kneaded it as he pounded... _'Whoa! Stop thinking about that! Oh dear God...'_ She felt her panties getting damp.

Ally stifled the shiver that wanted to shake her body. She ached to touch him, to feel him against her again. Austin just _had_ to relent. He had to at least give the two of them a chance to make it work. She needed the chance to really get to know him; inside and out.

"Pffft!" Lester threw his hands up. "Of course you'd say that," he went back in the office, mumbling under his breath. "Young people these days…"

Ally stifled a smirk as she watched her dad march back into his office, and bit her lip as she pulled her eyes back to the tanned blonde man before her. "I'll... see you tomorrow then? At lunchtime?" she asked quietly, leaning close to whisper in Austin's ear.

Austin shuddered and closed his eyes. The feel of her hot breath on his ear, her scent - a combination of wildflowers and strawberries - wrapped around him, making his mouth water. It took all of his self-control not to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless on the spot.

"Yeah... tomorrow." He took a deep breath.

"Good," Ally said walking backwards towards the exit, looking as sensual as she could manage. "I'll see you then," she smiled. Just as she was about to leave, Austin spoke up.

"Ally?"

She turned back to face him. "Yes?"

"I'm... I'm sorry I called you a spoiled brat... I didn't mean it. I was just... getting freaked out." Austin knew if he hadn't started the name calling, she wouldn't have responded in kind.

"It's okay. I understand," Ally said quietly. "I had the same problem. We both said some stuff we didn't mean..." Ally felt more confident after seeing the look in his eyes. She was pretty sure he was going to forgive her stupid behavior yesterday. And he had apologized for saying what he said too. But best of all, he still wanted her. She was sure of it. Still... she didn't like the idea that he had 'plans' tonight. Plans that didn't include her.

She turned on her heels finally, as walked through the shop doors into the Miami sun.

Austin leaned against the counter, exhausted from the effort it took to keep from kissing and touching her. How was he going to keep away from her? He knew it wasn't a good idea for them to be together... but he didn't know how long he could fight the power of his attraction to her. He'd cave in, sooner or later. He had to _try_ to be strong.

_'Fuckl! How am I going to get through this month without... doing things to her? Why did I have to fall for her? Why, God, why?'_

Austin tried to take his mind off of Ally by getting back to work and thinking about his plans for tonight. He was excited and a little nervous about this evening, he hoped everything would go well. 

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Guys!" Ally whined. "I told you I'm not in the mood for dancing!"

Trish and Carrie dragged her to the Beach Club.

"Oh, loosen up, Ally! We'll have a good time!" Trish said as they sat down at their table.

"Hmph! You guys are just lonely because your significant others are busy tonight," Ally said, half-teasing. "If Dez and Jace were available tonight, you would've forgotten all about little old me."

"Not true! And frankly, I resent the implication!" Carrie said, looking shocked and putting her hand on her chest.

"Uh huh, sure," Ally smiled, flipping her straightened hair over her bare shoulder. The tube top she wore showed off her enticing lack of tan lines.

"Don't you worry, we'll find a special someone for you too, Alls." Trish put an arm around her.

"I don't _want_ you to find me anyone... I'm perfectly happy the way I am," Ally protested.

"What about the Prom? Don't you want to go?" Trish asked.

"It's... not important to me," Ally said unconvincingly. In all honesty, she _did_ want to go to the Prom. She pictured her and Austin all dressed up in formal wear and gently swaying to the music, her head on his shoulder, holding each other close...

Ally sighed, refusing to lose herself in the fantasy. "I'm going to get something to drink," she said, getting up from the table and making her way to the bar. Pushing any future-themed thoughts of Austin from her mind, she ordered a Diet Coke with lemon and waited.

_'I wonder what Austin's doing tonight? He said that he 'had plans'... What did that mean? Is he trying to move on with another girl? He probably is... I'm such a loser...'_ she pouted.

Ally took her drink and paid the bartender. She stared into her glass, stirring the ice around with her finger.

_'But we're going to talk tomorrow... I need to tell him how much I love him. What if he freaks out when I say that? Some guys take off running when girls say that... He'll probably think I'm just a stupid kid. Hell I sound like a stupid love struck kid... but my feelings are more real than anything I've ever felt…'_

"Hey, Aaaaaaally…"

She turned to see the stocky, yet imposing form of Elliot, her ex-boyfriend. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, creep?"

"Creep? You wound me." Elliot clutched at his chest.

"No, but I will if you don't get out of my face." It wasn't like her to be so nasty, but he definitely brought out the worst in her.

"Such hostility! My goodness." He smirked. "Don't tell me you're here with a date?" he asked, taking in her dolled up appearance. "Have you finally gotten back on the horse?"

"That's none of your business." Ally turned back to her drink, finding it a lot more interesting than her ass of an ex-boyfriend.

The boy leaned closer. "You really have to try to get over me, babe. It's been a year already. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered… but you're starting to look really pathetic."

Ally tried not to let the little sting shooting down her spine bother her. "Ego much? I'm so over you!" Ally flushed with anger. She shoved him away from her. "As a matter of fact, I met a guy that puts you to _shame_, pal." Ally grinned wickedly. "You could take lessons from him on how to please a woman. We even laughed when I told him that very thing, while we were lying in bed."

Elliot's smile faltered. "Oh yeah? Well, where is this mystery man?" He looked around. "I don't see you here with anyone… except for your constant companions and fellow losers, of course."

Ally and Elliot continued to argue as the MC came on stage and made an announcement.

"Is everyone having a good time tonight?" the MC asked.

The crowd whistled and whooped.

"Great! Let's keep things moving with another performer. This is the next guy's first time here at the Beach Club, so let's make him feel welcome!"

The crowd applauded as the next singer came on stage. Some members of the crowd, namely all the girls, voiced their approval with wolf whistles at the new guys appearance.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, it's really good to be here. I'm Austin Moon and I'll be doing a few covers for you tonight. The house band and I are gonna start off with some 1975."

Ally froze when she heard his voice. Elliot continued to jibe at her, but he faded into the background, becoming a minor annoyance like a gnat buzzing around her ear. She drowned out all other noise as she turned towards the stage. There he was, Austin, standing there with a black electric guitar, adjusting the mic so it was tall enough for him. A surprised smile overtook her features as she started towards the stage without another glance at her ex, who was watching in confusion as he looked around to see if anyone saw her blow him off. Ally was a moth being drawn to Austin's flame, and nothing and no one was going to stop her.

Elliot scoffed. "Hey, are you listening to me? What's wrong with you?" He was annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to him.

Ally ignored him, and kept moving until she was directly in front of the stage where she was joined by more than a few other female patrons. She looked up at him, a surprised but pleased expression on her face.

_'So this is what his plans were. It wasn't another girl! He's going to sing! Oh my god he sings?! I can't wait to hear what he sounds like!_ Ally was doing her mental Snoopy dance again.

Austin looked down and immediately saw Ally's upturned, smiling face. He paused.

_'Oh God! What's she doing here?! Why does she have to be looking at me... like that? And why does she have to be dressed like that? Hot damn, she looks so good. Aw shit, now I can't remember the fucking words!'_ he panicked silently.

Then he took a few deep breaths, concentrating on his surroundings and he refocused the words. As he ran the lyrics through his mind, he realized how appropriate they were to his situation with Ally. His eyes resting on her, he began to strum, sending the crowd into a frenzy, and a smile graced his lips.

"_One, Two, Three, Four!"_

He swayed his body back and forth as he strummed his guitar, letting his body soak in the cheers from the crowd, the lights, and the music, feeling the thing he wanted to feel every day for the rest of his life as a performer.

_"__Bite your face to spite your nose  
Seventeen and a half years old  
Worrying about her father finding out  
What's the fun in doing what you're told?"_

Austin shot Ally a quick wink from his spot on stage as he continued on through the song.__

"I said, "No!"  
"Oh give it a rest, I could persuade you"  
"I'm not your typical, stoned eighteen year old  
Give me a night I'll make you"  
"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age, girl I'm not your savior."  
Wrestle to the ground  
God help me now_"_

Ally was feeling all hot and bothered… in the best of ways. He changed those lyrics on purpose, she just knew it. His voice was so sexy; slightly rough but still flowing over her like silk, and he looked so very edible. He was wearing a black tee with cut off sleeves, ripped blue jeans with a pair of Converse on his feet. His hair was askew and sticking up like it had been the 'morning after' in the hotel room. His hips jutted forward with the beat and his lips touched the microphone so sensually as he sang, like he was making love to the music. He was delicious.

_"Cuz __They're just girls breaking hearts  
Eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's seventeen  
They're just girls  
They're just girls"_

Austin let go of his guitar and let it hang loosely as he moved his hand to clench the front of his shirt.__

"A pair of frozen hands to hold,  
Oh she's so southern so she feels the cold,  
One moment I was tearing off your blouse,  
Now you're living in my house.  
What happened to just messing 'round?_"_

The way he pulled on his shirt with such passion as he sang made Ally cream in her panties. Who knew he had such a talent? As he continued to sing and serenade the crowd, though, Ally realized she wasn't the only one enjoying the show.

Brooke was standing right behind her, and from the girls vantage point, Austin appeared to be looking at her, not at Ally. She batted her eyelashes and gave him a sly smile, not that he noticed, but it still brought out the inner bitch in Ally. She fought the urge to back-hand her and just focused on Austin.

_"__Told her from the start  
Destined to be hard  
Told her from the start  
I'm breaking your heart  
Destined to be hard  
I'm breaking your heart_

I said, "Yo, I think you better go; I can't take you."  
"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age, girl I'm not your savior."  
"Well, shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age instead of making changes?"  
Wrestle to the ground  
God help me now_"_

Ally was so beautiful, so exciting to him. Austin wasn't nervous anymore as he looked into her eyes. A strange calm descended upon him. He could feel the link between them, tugging him to her. Nothing mattered at this moment; not her age, not his escort jobs, not her father or her friends. There was only Ally and her luminous russet eyes, her bright smile, her strong yet vulnerable personality. There was no denying he still wanted her with every fiber of his being.

_"__They're just girls breaking hearts  
Eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's seventeen  
They're just girls  
They're just girls_

They're just girls breaking hearts  
Eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's seventeen  
They're just girls  
They're just girls

Cause they're just girls...  
Just girls, they're just girls..._"_

The audience applauded and whooped when he finished the song, pulling his hand up from the guitar after striking the very last note and running his fingers through his slightly sweaty hair. He broke into a wide grin and pinned his guitar pick between his teeth as he played with the guitar pedals.

Ally melted just a little bit more at his genuinely happy smile. He looked like a rock-God standing there center stage, the lights forming a multi-colored halo around his muscular and taut body. And he had the most elegant, beautiful yet strong hands, but Ally had noticed that a long time ago back in New York.

The things he could do to her with those hands...

"Thank you!" he shouted, out of breath. "You guys are great!"

Austin looked at Ally briefly before launching into his next song, a cover of 'Love Me Again' by John Newman. He made an effort to look in other sections of the crowd this time. You had to work the room when you performed live.

During the course of the last two songs, though, his eyes kept creeping back to her, only to flit away once he realized that he was doing it again. He was drawn to her.

At the end of his set, Austin thanked the audience then winked and blew a kiss to the screaming sea of young women gathered around the front of the stage before making his escape backstage. Ally had clapped and hooted the loudest, making sure he knew that she liked his songs.

The other girls giggled and talked with each other animatedly, about the new, sexy, blonde singer in town. Ally tried not to be jealous as she walked back to the table to join Trish and Carrie, taking a large gulp of her now watered down soft drink.

"Wow! Austin can really sing!" Carrie bounced in her seat, surprise and excitement on her face.

"Eh, he wasn't too bad," Trish shrugged, munching on some pretzels.

"Wasn't too bad?! He was great!" Ally beamed. "Who knew…"

Trish laughed. "There's that smitten kitten again!"

Ally blushed. "Stop it!" She ducked her head.

"Hey, there goes Austin now!" Trish said, standing up to see over the heads of the crowd. "He's heading for the beach and... uh-oh, he has some company..."

Ally immediately stood up and looked in the direction Trish was looking. She saw Austin's back as he walked, running his hands through his hair as he looked to cool off, with Brooke trailing close behind.

Ally's eyes narrowed, she pursed her lips. _'Bitch!'_

"I'll be back," Ally said, grabbing Carrie's drink and then heading for the restrooms.

"Hey, that's my Coke!" Carrie protested.

Trish put her hand on the other girls arm. "She's in 'kick ass' mode, Care. Let her have it, I'll buy you another." Trish looked over in the direction of her best friend as she weaved her way through the crowd with determination, and smirked. She was proud. "It's just easier that way..."

**TBC**

**You guys know what to do! Let me know if you love it or hate it. And don't forget to FAV/FOLLOW for email updates on this story and every story you like!**

**Until next time… ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. Original stories 'Room Service' and 'Coming Clean' by PaganBaby. Names and places have been changed. No copyright infringement intended.

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Being an adult means having like no time to myself, and when I do finally get a minute to myself, I'm usually doing these crazy things like eating a meal or showering or sleeping. Basically, I'm exhausted lol. But I carved out a bit of time this week to try and work on my multiple stories. Like I've said a dozen times in my disclaimers and author's notes, this story is already complete, so it will be updated more regularly since all I have to do is tweak it. The others… well, let's just say my muse is going to need some serious TLC to get going again. I want to finish up One More Night, and add to I'll Be Seeing You and Peacocks and Pandemonium for you guys, it's just that right now I'm lacking in inspiration. Maybe one of you will find a way to excite me again. Anywho… here's chapter four of Coming Clean.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ally had to swallow the fury that engulfed her when she finally caught up with Austin and Brooke outside the entrance to the beach. Austin's back was against the cliff edge, a half empty beer bottle dangling from his fingertips. Brooke was standing in front of him, barely leaving a few inches between their bodies. Ally's teeth clenched when she saw she was also touching his chest with her fingertips. As she fought to keep her rage under control, Ally creeped closer without being seen and listened in on their conversation.

"Listen, Brooke, is it? You're a really nice girl, but... you're too young for me. No offense," Austin said kindly, taking another swig from his bottle and looking out toward the water. She was kinda crazy, and he hoped that by refusing to look at her, she'd take the hint that he was in no way interested.

"I'm eighteen. All legal and everything," she said with a cocked eyebrow, clearly not giving up. "I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at me while you were singing, Blondie Bear." Brooke trailed her hand down his chest. "I can feel the heat between us, Austie. Can't you _feel_ it?" Her fingers played with the top button of his jeans, causing him to choke on his beer and look at her in surprise.

That was all Ally could take. "Hey, what's goin' on?" she asked innocently as she finally made her presence known.

Brooke's head whipped around as she backed off of Austin and put her hands on her hips. She looked at Ally like she was an insect. "Do you _mind_? Austie and I were having a private conver-"

Brooke stopped mid-sentence when Ally tripped on a cobblestone and _accidentally_ threw Carrie's full cup of Coke in the other girls face and all down the front of her expensive-looking purple top.

Austin watched in complete shock and had to hide his chuckle as he stared at the scene playing out before him, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

Ally covered her mouth with her hand, her brows furrowed and her eyes comically wide. "Oh no! Sorry, Brooke! It was totally an accident! I'm such a klutz!" she feigned innocence.

Brooke was shaking with rage and disbelief, holding her arms out from her body and looking down at her shirt. "You stupid bitch!" she screeched, sticky carbonated beverage dripping off her face. "You did that on purpose!"

Ally shook her head. "Why would I do that? Like I said, it was an accident," she said innocently, acting as if she was hurt by the accusation. If Brooke wanted to fight it out, Ally was ready for her. It wasn't usually like her to get in someone's face, but she'd happily tear Brooke a new one if she pushed her.

"Bitch! I hate you!" Brooke yelled, then ran back into the main floor of the club.

Austin was a little stunned, but amused. He smiled knowingly, waiting for them to be alone before he spoke. "That wasn't very nice."

Ally shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile. "Oops?"

They chuckled together.

Ally watched him as he smiled and laughed, sitting casually against the stone ledge separating the back deck from the darkened beach. Her expression changed as she watched him, his hair moving with wisps of ocean air, his eyes sparkling with the moonlight… Her mood instantly shifted from frazzled and pissed off, to smitten, and moved. Her eyes became stormy, her tongue coming out to sweep slowly over her lips. She approached him with purpose.

Witnessing the scene with Brooke pawing at Austin brought out the animal in her; the primitive instinct to claim and defend what was _hers_ overpowered her. 'Cave Ally' was now firmly in control.

Austin saw her change in demeanor and swallowed hard, pressing himself back into the wall. He leaned over and placed his nearly empty beer bottle on a flat surface, not caring if the rest of it disappeared on him. Just the glimmer in Ally's eye was getting him hard as a rock. She looked... determined. She came closer and closer to him, until her accentuated breasts were brushing against his chest.

"Ally..." he whispered as her hands moved to touch his chest and stomach. "We can't... we shouldn't..." he whispered helplessly, his eyes darting back and forth between her eyes and lips. The sparks were flying fast and furious between them, their lust was tangible.

She shook her head, turning her big brown eyes up to his. "I don't care. I want you," she said huskily.

She slid a hand up his chest to caress his neck. He looked so good, somehow even sexier than normal, all sweaty and messy from being under the hot lights of the stage. Ally had seen him styled and polished, somewhere in between, and now she'd seen him totally unpolished. And of course, she couldn't forget how adorably sexy he looked in his glasses. All of his 'looks' were delectable and drove her wild with lust.

She shook her head, trying to make sense of her thoughts. "I want you so bad, Austin. I've dreamed about being with you again for so long. I know this might send you running away screaming, but I have to say it..." she said as her hands began to tremble. "I'm in love with you, Austin. I think I have been from the first time I saw you standing outside my hotel room. The first time our eyes met, I felt this kind of..."

"Connection?" Austin finished, his eyes dark and hooded with desire. "I felt it too... I feel it now," he rasped.

Austin couldn't deny or fight the intense attraction he'd had to her from the moment she opened the door to her hotel suite anymore. She'd just said that she loved him, and he could see in her eyes that she meant it. He craved her like an addict craved heroin. It was a month since he'd had his fix, and he was having serious withdrawal. He had been a fool to believe that he could possibly be near her and not want her, not give in to his feelings for her. It was a losing battle. He had it bad.

He was in love with her, too.

Austin cupped her face with his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "God, Ally, I know it's wrong... there are so many reasons why we shouldn't, but - God help me - I love you too. You've got me upside down."

Ally swallowed audibly and shook her head, willing the tears on the brims of her eyes to keep from falling. "It's not wrong. It can't be. It's more _right_ than anything I've ever felt," she whispered, her heart bursting with joy at his admission. She smiled slightly. "If loving you is wrong, I don't wanna be right."

Austin finally grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her to him, pressing his lips firmly against his. The moment their mouths connected, their bodies were set ablaze. They moaned and whimpered into each other's mouths at the potency and power of their passion. Their hands groped and roamed over the other's body.

"Whoa! Nice one, dude!"

They broke the kiss to see a drunk-looking stoner type giving Austin a double 'thumbs-up'. The stoner stumbled back into the main room.

Austin and Ally looked back at each other and laughed lightly. Within seconds they were crushing their lips back together, kissing ravenously. Austin's fingers were tangling in her hair, Ally's hands were roaming up his back beneath his shirt. They couldn't get close enough to one another.

"Mmm! Must go somewhere!" Ally said against his mouth. She started shuffling to the left, bringing him along with her, their mouths and tongues working their own magic with one another. Ally felt along the wall for the edge that wrapped around to the darkened part of the beach. There wasn't a soul out there, she and Austin could have some privacy there.

"Want you!" Ally moaned as he ravaged her neck, their faced illuminated by only the bright full moonlight. Her head flew back. "Austin, want you now!" she panted, pulling his studded belt open.

"Ally! Oh fuck, Ally, need you so much!" Austin gasped, pulling her shirt up.

Ally raised her arms as he stripped her shirt off, leaving her in a hot pink push-up bra and her jeans. Their hands hastened to the other's buttons and zippers as they continued the sweltering kiss.

Austin got her pants undone first, shoving them and her panties down over her butt. He put his strong hands on her ass, squeezing and rubbing her bare flesh. He loved the way her firm ass felt under his palms.

Ally mewled and pushed his jeans down over his hips. She tried to get rid of his underwear too but couldn't find the waistband. She broke the kiss, looked down, and smiled. He wasn't wearing any. "Under normal circumstances I'd find that really gross, but on you," she said as she bit her lip and tossed her hair behind her. "It's so sexy…" she giggled.

Austin smirked and pulled her back against him again.

Ally reached down and took his rock-hard cock in her hand, pumping up and down, delighting in the hardness and smoothness of his skin. She ran her thumb over the tip, swirling the seeping pre-cum around the head. Austin groaned and thrust into her hand then pushed more urgently at her pants with his hands, needing to be inside her.

They broke apart long enough for Ally to kick off her strappy wedges and swiftly remove her pants, throwing them to the side, not caring at all that they were mere feet away from a club full of her fellow high schoolers. Austin was on her again before her pants hit the floor. He grabbed her under her ass and lifted her up. Ally wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck while they kissed frantically.

Austin put her back against the cold stone wall for support as Ally took his cock back in her hand and put it between her dripping nether lips.

With a grunt Austin thrust fully into her steaming pussy. They clutched at each other and gasped in bliss at being intimately connected again. They had both dreamed about this and had been so desperate to feel this again for so long.

"Ally! Ahhh! You feel so good!" Austin breathed, beginning to move in and out.

"Yes-Austin! Oh fuck! Ohhh-Yes!" Ally nipped at and licked the side of his neck.

He pounded into her cunt hard and fast, both of them needing to find release.

"Ungh, Ally… God!" Austin moaned. "So - Unhhh - Fucking- Tight! So hot!"

"Unngh! Austin! OH GOD! Going to-cum! Make me CUM!"

Ally wanted to weep at the sheer happiness and joy she felt at having him buried inside her again, pumping his staff into her with vigor. There were so many lonely nights spent thinking of him while she masturbated. There was no substitute for the real thing. She scratched at his sweaty back and shoulders, moaning loudly.

The thudding of their bodies against the rock; the wet, sucking sound of his cock ramming in and out of her dripping wet cunt; the smacking sound that his heavy balls made as they slapped against her ass and their whimpers, moans, and cries of pleasure filled the area.

It was Heaven, it was glorious. It was everything they'd been dreaming and fantasizing about since they'd had to part in New York. They were so lost in the moment that they didn't even think to make an effort to be quiet.

Austin was going to cum any second now, he could feel that she was close too. He took one hand off her ass and brought it around to her clit. He rubbed and pinched it roughly, needing to feel her cum around his cock. The spunk boiled up in his balls, getting ready to shoot.

Ally cried out and shook as if in pain as her orgasm hit her full force.

"OH GOD-AHHH! AHHH!-NGGGHHA! YESSSS!" she cried. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly as she came explosively.

Ally buried her face in his neck and kept grinding against him, moaning and whimpering.

"OH FUCK! AAGGGHH! OH GOD!" Austin shouted with a mighty thrust as he erupted inside of her tight pussy like a volcano.

Ally lifted her head to watch his face when he came. He looked at her at the same moment. They panted and gasped as they looked into the depths of the other's eyes, still moving their bodies together. Her inner-walls fluttered around and milked his spurting cock for what seemed like hours.

Finally, they completed their dance, both their bodies quivering and sweaty. Austin lowered her legs to the sand as they petted and kissed each other softly.

"I love you, Ally," Austin whispered in her ear as he brushed his lips over her lobe.

"Mmmm, love you too," Ally sighed and smiled, running her hands over his slick shoulders and neck.

"Oh shit!" Austin's face froze in panic. "We forgot to use protection! Oh God, I can't believe I -"

"Shhh." Ally kissed him. "I'm on the pill. It's okay. I wanted to feel you riding bareback anyway."

Austin breathed out and relaxed.

She laughed, kissing along his jaw. "Hmm..."

"What?" Austin asked, placing kisses along her shoulder.

"I was just thinking about how I forgot your tip... in New York." She giggled. "And you deserved a **BIG** one! I was mortified that I didn't give you anything after you gave me the best night of my life."

"Best night?" Austin smirked proudly.

"Mmhm! But, I don't have any money... we'll have to work something out. How about... you take me back to your place and I do whatever you want... until I work off... the tip." Ally stuck her tongue out between her teeth.

"Well... that sounds reasonable. How much would you have tipped me? Just so we have an idea of how much 'working off' you're going to be doing," Austin smirked and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, I'm notoriously a _HUGE_ tipper. I think this is going to take a long, looooong time." Ally sighed and closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his skin and lips on her overheated body.

**oOo oOo oOo**

After she freshened up in the ladies' restroom, Ally went back to her friends' table. "Hey, guys!" she chirped happily.

"What happened to you? You left like a half an hour ago," Trish asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I just had to... freshen up. Reapply makeup, that kind of thing."

"Well, you missed some fun stuff," Carrie giggled.

"Like what?" Ally asked. She didn't care if she missed the second coming of Christ, what she and Austin did down on the beach was worth it.

"Hehehe, I don't know what you did, but Brooke came out all wet and raging. She ran out of the club, but not before tripping and sprawling in the middle of the dance floor! If she were a half-decent person I wouldn't laugh, but..." Trish giggled. "She's such a cray-bitch!"

"Yeah, that was a good one. But there was the other thing too," Carrie said, nudging Trish with his elbow.

"What other thing?" Ally laughed at Brooke's humiliation, relishing to herself that she was the cause.

Carrie leaned across the table. "There were two people doing it somewhere nearby!"

"Oh?" Ally's face colored as she tried not to panic. _'OH SHIT! They heard us?! Omigodomigod!'_

"Yeah! They were _really_ going at it! You could hear them moaning and everything!" Carrie's face practically shone, she was blushing so brightly.

"They must have been doing it near an abandoned mic or something, 'cause the music was changing, you know between songs, and it was _real_ quiet for a few seconds. You could hear them like they were right under the table!" Trish laughed. "Everyone was looking around trying to see who was fucking! They sounded that close!"

Ally was struggling not to show her embarrassment. "Well - haha - at least someone's having a good time tonight!" she tried to cover.

"Well, well, look who's here," Austin said with a big grin as he came up to the table.

"Hi, Austin! You were great tonight, you have a great voice!" Carrie blushed a little.

"Yeah, you were... pretty good," Trish agreed.

"Thanks. I appreciate the feedback." Austin gave Trish a grateful squeeze of the shoulder.

"What about you, Ally?" Austin smirked. "Did you enjoy my... performance?" He curled his tongue behind his teeth. 

Ally's heart beat wildly in her chest. She wanted him again already. "You were... okay... but it wouldn't hurt you to practice more. You know, practice makes perfect," she smiled coquettishly.

"Ally! That was mean!" Carrie chastised her. "He needs encouragement!"

"Oh, he knows I'm just kidding! Right, Austin? After all the noise I made, he knows how much I liked it."

"Yeah. I heard you yelling for me - loud and clear. I appreciate it," Austin smirked. "It does do a guy's ego good."

When she was sure her friends weren't looking, she winked and him and arched a brow. Austin's eyes became cloudier as he watched. He squirmed a little as his dick started getting stiff again.

"Well, it's been fun, but I think I'm going to take a walk. It's such a nice night." Ally stood up, picking up her purse and jacket.

"We just got here! Come on, stay and have a good time," Trish said.

"Nah, I'd really just like to get some fresh air, stretch my legs a bit." Ally put her hand on her lower back and winced. She winked at Austin. Her ass and back hurt from slamming into the stone wall repeatedly, but it was a good pain. It reminded her how passionate and exhilarating their encounter had been.

And it wouldn't end there. Before she and Austin re-emerged from the beach, they agreed to go back to his place for a few hours until she had to be home. She was getting really horny again, looking forward to the next time they could 'make love', preferably in a nice, soft bed. The plan was that she'd leave first and wait by his car. He'd wait a few minutes then meet her there. Neither one of them wanted to have to explain that they were a couple to anyone just yet. That would take too long, and they had business to attend to back at his loft.

Ally almost giggled she was so giddy with happiness. "See ya, guys. And Austin, you were really great. Sorry I teased you," she said, putting her hand on his arm.

"Oh, that's all right. I knew you were just playing with me," Austin smirked.

_'Oh, I'm gonna play with you alright!'_ she thought. With a saucy smile, and her eyes never leaving his, she bid farewell to her friends for the night. "Have a great night…"

**TBC **

**You guys know what to do! Let me know if you love it or hate it. And don't forget to FAV/FOLLOW for email updates on this story and every story you like!**

**Until next time… ;) **


End file.
